This invention relates to an improved picture hanger. More particularly, it relates to an assembly which may be either integral with or attached to a frame during its manufacture to provide both a laterally adjustable, rugged hanger and a decorative backing for the frame. An example of a picture hanger which is somewhat related to the invention herein disclosed may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,542 to J. R. Peach.